


Yeah Yeah Babe Back it up Girl Real Nice Very Sexy

by Drew-drew (Our_Nom_De_Plume), Lifeofalternative (Our_Nom_De_Plume)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Birthday Present, Birthday Smut, Bondage, DONT FORGET TO USE THE CONDOMS, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Knotting, Light Bondage, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, all nsfw, aside from one little bit, happy birthday Wyv!, just sex rally, wow my first straight fic in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Drew-drew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Lifeofalternative
Summary: (Title very impromptu and likely to change, title inspired by a song by futret by the same name)Hemmit and Wyvrna have some ideas in the bedroom.
Relationships: Dutch Angel Dragon - Relationship, Hemmit x Wyvrna
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Yeah Yeah Babe Back it up Girl Real Nice Very Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Stripe_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Stripe_Writes/gifts).



> Happy birthday babe!

(Refs:

Hemmit:

Wyvrna:

Darkness... And silence. She can't see a thing, light not even passing through the blindfold, and hearing is out of the question too. Her two main senses she uses to survive - now deprived. Her taste doesn't help her, and her sense of smell is meager. She can only smell the faint musk of the one she loves.

So the only thing she can do is feel. She can feel the cushiony softness of the bed, the warmth of the sheets. But she can't reach out and touch things - her arms are tied above her head, making her more helpless then she already is. But it seems to only add to the sense of touch, for when the slightest huff makes contact - not even _physical contact_ \- with her pussy, she cries out.

Of course, she can't hear him breathing, but Wyvrna can _feel_ it.

She doesn't know if he said something - hell, she doesn't even know how loud her volume was when she moaned, but there was a pause before she could feel another breath against her wetness. This time, she only lowly growled, expecting it more now.

The hot breath stayed for a few seconds, before she could feel a long, firm, wet tongue slowly lick her labia. Hemmit was teasing her, making sure not to lick her clit, completely avoiding it as he gives hot licks to the erogenous zone. He swipes his tongue into her wet pussy, the long and squirmy tongue feeling rather nice inside her, but it still teased her to no end. Hemmit knew it - and using it to his advantage only made it hotter.

His tongue slowly exited her vagina, before another pause. She felt the bed shift as Hemmit got on it, looming over her, before he gently lied down on her, breathing on her chest. The feeling made her shiver, causing her nipples to perk up, in which he lapped at them.

It would have made her moan - except for the fact that there was something dividing her attention. Hemmit's erection, completely out of its shealth, stood slick on her belly with the sizable knot poking at her abdomen. She'd never been able to take it inside her before, not having been penetrated until her relationship with Hemmit, and it's quite sizable too - about the size of her fist.

The feel of the slick organ served to make Wyvrna more aroused, as she moved her hips upwards to find some stimulation for her ignored clit, but it didn't serve much in the way of pleasure. Hemmit started to suck her left nipple, a shiver running down her spine. Hemmit then pulled off, and felt his weight shift and get off of her. A moment later, she could feel something poke at her lips, slimy and musky smelling, and she didn't need her sight to know what that meant.

She opened her mouth and felt Hemmit's front paw pet her hair in a comforting way as he slowly inserted his penis into her mouth. The feel of it was slick and soft, the taste slightly salty as he went in deeper, taking caution as to not choke her. Then he started to thrust in and out with care while Wyvrna sucked on it. He kept doing this, slowly moving his hips in and out, and not long he slowed to a stop as inside as he could be in her mouth, before pulling out. He didn't cum.

The bed shifted yet again as weight was moved around, and she felt Hemmit's paws on her thighs and his hot breath yet again on her sensitive parts. He carefully licked her labia again, before starting, _finally_ licking her clit. She let out a sigh and a moan as her aching clitoris was finally getting attention, but all too soon it stopped.

Hemmit moved again, and she almost shrieked when she was finally able to hear again in one ear. However she stopped herself. Hemmit waited for a second. "Do you want to move in the doggy position, or stay in this one?"

She considered for a moment, and decided to go with doggy. Hemmit untied her, letting her move into the position before tying her back up. He got back on the bed, and got behind her. He sniffed her pussy, taking a tentative lick, before mounting. He took care in not accidentally crushing her legs with his back hooves as he positioned his cock head to her entrance, then pushed in.

The feeling of his penis pushing into her felt nice - not something she'd be able to cum from without her clit stimulated, but it will feel nice regardless. She enjoyed how slick and easy it pushed in and out as he started to thrust in and out, slow and testing the waters for going deeper. As he places his paws onto Wyv's hips, Wyv makes a small moan as the tip of his dick brushes up against something different from the soft and squishy texture of her pussy. He experimented with rolling his hips, and got another moan when he felt that pleasingly different texture. He keeps pushing in, planning to use that new information to good use as once he pushed knot-deep, he slowly pulled out and slowly back in, making sure to stand on his hooftips to give him leverage to brush that spot again. He's rewarded with a nice moan and a squeeze from her pussy.

To Wyvrna, it felt like _heaven_. She was surprised with this amazing amount of pleasure - almost as good as when her clit is stimulated, and it surprised her when she felt it. Hemmit seemed surprised too, for a few seconds, but he used this advantage to make her _melt_. (She thought that if she _was_ a slime monster, she would melt into a puddle of pleasure.)

Shudders of pleasures coursed through her body as his cock ran against what she'd later learn to be her "G-spot", as suddenly he pushed in little harder then before, and she'd blush if she heard the pop that accompanied it. Though, maybe she wouldn't have even registered it, for Hemmit's engorged knot rubbed and pushed against her g-spot, causing her to tense up, her pussy to squeeze Hemmit's cock, and milking him dry.

They both slumped as they both caught their breath, and soon Hemmit went soft and pulled out of Wyvrna with ease, his knot almost nonexistent. His dick went back into its sheath as he moved and undid the ties once again, before taking off the noise-canceling headphones and blindfold. After that, Hemmit lied down next to her, Wyvrna making some room for them to cuddle, and they promptly fell asleep.

\---

It's been a few days since their last love-making session, and Wyvrna was feeling a little queasy. She tried to ignore it, though took some aspirin which helped it a little. She was set to get an upgrade on her prosthetics today.

As luck would have it, Leafoid was the only doctor/laboratory worker available. She went into the lab and waited until Leafoid came too. Instead of a normal handshake like most two-legged monsters and humans, Leafoid - being majorily a canine, alongside a bit of bunny and a plant in her genes - sniffed her as a way to greet her. She ended up sniffing a bit more then most others do, even sniffing at her crotch, before looking up at Wyvrna, tilting her head.

"You smell different," Leafoid mentioned. "Are you pregnant?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Draengel was made


End file.
